Nowadays, vehicles hare become one of the main tools for travel. But during a long-time travel, it makes the passengers feel muscle tension or soreness, especially on the feet of the passengers. However, the current soft vehicle seat cannot solve this problem. Although there exists portable massagers which can be put inside of a vehicle or a vehicle seat provided with massage function, their mechanism occupies the interior space of the vehicle which is already very small.
For example, DE 102007041504 describes a footrest behind a backrest and provided with a massage system. However, this document does not describe a mechanism which can provide a function of protection to the massage units while provide a space for the foot massage.